As real estate becomes more valuable, planners and developers are providing multi-level parking structures in residential, commercial and industrial developments to maximize utilization of the land required for parking automobiles.
In order to help the automobile user locate his automobile, the structures are usually divided into zones by floor, and portion of floor, usually indicated by color, letter and/or number. However, after several hours of shopping or a business meeting at an office, many times the automobile owner forgets the location of his vehicle in the structure. When he returns to the structure, he faces a frustrating, bewildering and dangerous task of hiking through the traffic lanes of the multi-level structure in search of his automobile.